What's Your Type?
by kuku88
Summary: She didn't reply at first, face red. "He...He's...cool." She sounded like she was struggling to find the right words. ...He must be really special if she can't even describe him. I pushed the thought aside. "And who's that?" I pressed. Rated T, R&R please!


_Hi, guys! Here's another story I uploaded around 20 days ago but was too lazy to edit. Now I've finally posted it...! :D_

_Hope you enjoy, please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought! ;)_

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmm...?" I simply nodded, not opening my eyes. I had headphones in my ears, and I was too busy listening to amazement of Owl City's _"Take to the Sky"_ to really care.

"Butch."

"What?" I asked, still not opening my eyes or turning around.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Butch. Turn around already."

"I don't wanna," I complained, raising the volume of my song.

Despite the raised volume, I heard a sigh. Then I felt something slipping out of my hands... "Hey!" I shouted, blinking my eyes open and turning around.

A girl with dark hair sat beside me, with bright eyes. She held my phone, pressing the "minus" button for the volume on the side.

"Let it go!" I snapped, reaching for it.

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you liked 'Owl City'."

I felt my face flush red. "I just do, okay? I happen to like flying, and _'Take to the Sky'_ conveys it pretty well."

She smirked cockily, which just made me even more embarrassed―though I'd never admit it. "I see," she said with a low whistle.

"Hurry up and give it back," I snapped.

"Nope. Not until you listen to me," she responded.

I groaned. "_Fine_. I'm all ears."

"Promise?" she asked teasingly.

"Promise," I huffed sarcastically, turning to face her fully. "You have my full and utter attention."

She smiled, and for a second she actually looked cute. "...Thanks, Butch."

I felt my face grow warm again. "N-No problem," I muttered. A few seconds of awkward silence passed before I coughed and muttered, "So...uh...what was your question again?"

"...Oh. Right, sorry." Now her face looked pink too, and I thought she looked pretty cute again. I mentally slapped myself. She cleared her own throat before continuing, "So...uh...I was just wondering about something..."

"About what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't like her to grow so embarrassed. ...This must be serious. I leaned in closer, and I must've made her uncomfortable since her face reddened. But I was too curious to notice or care at the time. "What's your question?"

"Wh-What..." She sounded like she was struggling to talk.

"What is it?" I pressed on.

"What..._What'syourfavouritetypeofgirl?_" she finally blurted.

"...Huh?" I paused, leaning back and simply staring at her. I could feel my face growing redder, but I couldn't seem to move. The phone had been forgotten.

"Just...what kind of girl do you like?" she mumbled.

"Why...Why are you asking?" Something tugged at my heartstrings. It felt sweet, but painful too. It felt...bittersweet.

"I...I'm just wondering."

I think she could even tell that her words were meek and sounded like a lie. "Tell me the truth," I said quietly.

"I...I like someone, okay!?" she finally blurted, shoving my phone back towards me.

I took it, hardly caring anymore. I was too busy wondering about who she liked―there it was again. That twang in my heart. But...now it felt more painful. "Who...?" I whispered.

She didn't reply at first, face red. "He...He's...cool." She sounded like she was struggling to find the right words.

_...He must be really special if she can't even describe him._ I pushed the thought aside. "And who's that?" I pressed.

She sighed. I couldn't tell if it was out of dreaminess or embarrassment. ...Maybe both. "He's...tough. Strong, brave, loyal..." She trailed off.

I felt myself wincing with each word. He sounded like a knight in shining armour―something I sure as hell wasn't. Half the time I was teasing her like a fucked up jerk.

"He's also...persistent at times. Helpful, even." She was blushing again.

It made me angry to see her blush when speaking about this...this _guy _I didn't even know!

"He's also really cool and athletic. He knows a lot of girls; kinda like you. So...I kinda figured he'd like a similar type of girl to you." There it was again. That blush.

I felt the rage within myself burn. "Well...I like girls who are..." I trailed off. Maybe if I told her the opposite of what I liked―someone _she _wasn't, it'd scare her away from the guy. "I like someone hot. Sexy―ready for a fun time. She's gotta be relatively tall, but shorter than me. She should like skirts. High heels. Dresses. Shopping. She's gotta be up for a_ 'good time'_, if you know what I mean." I felt myself smirking with each word as I described the girls I usually picked up from clubs or even at school. "She's gotta be social; popular and high up on the social ladder with connections. Smart, sweet, and sassy. The three S's."

"...Oh." Her face looked disappointed, as her eager expression fell. She sighed and turned away. "...I guess I'm not that type of girl, huh? I wouldn't have a chance unless I changed myself." Another sigh. "...Sorry for wasting your time."

Her hurt ripped at me, making me feel guilty. What was I saying? I didn't like those kind of girls! They were only good for a few nights. I didn't want her to change into one of those brainless zombies. "...Wait," I finally said.

She turned in surprise. "...Huh?"

"...I don't know about that guy, but I don't actually like those kind of girls," I admitted.

She paused, furrowing her brow. "So why did you tell―"

"I'll get to that later; promise," I interrupted, blushing. "It's just...those kind of girls are only good for one-night stands or for a few days."

She paused. "So...what kind of girl _do _you like...?"

I felt myself smirk. "She's gotta be...tough. Strong, brave, loyal..." I watched her eyes widen.

"She's gotta be persistent; never gives up. She'd be really helpful and like me not just for my looks, but who I am."

She was blushing now. But she also looked conflicted―disappointed and happy. I wondered why.

"She's also gotta be really cool and athletic. Kinda like..._you_. And that guy."

"Butch...I..." She trailed off.

I sighed, holding up my hand and silencing her. I leaned in toward her ear and whispered, _"Do you want to know _who _I like...?"_

"I...I guess," she mumbled.

"I like..." I paused dramatically. I moved away from her ear to the front of her face, planting my lips firmly on hers.

Her eyes were wide, and her face was red. She felt warm. We melded together perfectly. Sparks shot through my brain.

When I finally pulled away for air, we were both breathing heavily with red faces. Our foreheads touched. "I like _you_," I said breathlessly. "_That's _the kind of girl I like. There's nothing like you; no one can make me feel the way you do. _You're _the one by I relate to."

"...Butch," she mumbled.

I sighed as I pulled away, holding my hands up. "I know, I know. You like some other guy. I guess this is meant to be." I forced myself to smile slightly, but I think she could tell it was broken. "I lied to you so you might be too discouraged to pursue him. I know; that was a jerk move. Here; I give you permission to slap me or whatever if you wish."

She flushed red.

"Go ahead," I said. "I won't get mad, I promise."

She raised a hand. I winced, eyes closed; but I remained where I was, preparing for the hit...

_But it never came._

Instead, I felt arms wrap around me and I felt a squeeze. I felt myself flush red, and my eyes widened. "H-Hey..." I spluttered.

"...You said I could do whatever to you," she mumbled. Her voice sounded muffled within my clothes.

"Y-Yeah, but I didn't think that―"

"Shhh. You're an idiot." She leaned back, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me lightly. "...You really couldn't tell, could you?" She smiled slightly when she pulled back. "The guy I was describing was..."

I held my breath, not wanting to speak and find out this was all a dream.

"..._You_. I was talking about you, you stupid idiot." But there was that blush again. That sweet, sweet blush. She looked so cute. Her green eyes sparkled and she was smiling.

I enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"B-Butch...?" she stammered; this time being her turn to be surprised.

"...Buttercup, I love you."

She paused, before smiling and wrapping her arms around me. "...Me too, Butch. Me too."

* * *

_Cheesy...? Yes. Sappy...? Yes. Short...? Yes. Even a teeny tiny bit OOC ('cause I was imagining them as if they were already really great friends here)...? Yes. But cute and enjoyable...? Hopefully the answer's also a "yes" to that question. _

_So yeah, hope you liked it and don't forget to review! :D_


End file.
